Nicktoons: Christmas Spirit
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: A cute Nicktoons story i thought of since it's December and Christmas cheer is all around. Thought it would also make for a cute resolution to the tension between Morgan and Timmy after the events of Nicktoons: Dark Side. Hope you all enjoy! R&R!
1. Celebration

Now that i have access to a laptop again i will hopefully be writing more from now and over Winter Break when that comes! So i'm back! WOOP! Anywho,hope you all like this story!

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

Timmy Turner stood outside his door,tapping his foot on the concrete impatiently.

"Where's Danny? He was supposed to be here a half hour ago…" he said to himself.

His Fairies,Cosmo and Wanda poofed next to him.

"I'm sure he's still coming Timmy. Be patient."

Timmy rolled his eyes at his godmother. "Yeah,yeah."

After a few more minutes,Danny Fenton appeared from a portal. Once stepping out he slipped on some ice in the driveway and fell down,causing Timmy to start laughing. Getting up,Danny glared at the ten year old.

"You ready or what?" he asked,putting his hood up.

Timmy nodded,doing the same.

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's go! See you guys later!" he said,referring to his faires.

The two flying creatures waved as Timmy followed Danny into the portal and then disappeared.

* * *

"Ugh! Where is it? I know i put it here somewhere…"

Jenny was throwing things around,making a mess of her bedroom while looking for an ornament for the tree. Jimmy had invited her and all the Nicktoons to come to his Lab to celebrate an early Christmas among themselves and told them to bring a tree ornament that meant a lot to them.

"For the love of...Manny'll be here any second and i can't find it!" she yelled,sitting on her bed and facepalming.

"You mean this thing!?" a voice called from outside.

Jenny bolted to her window and saw said Tiger Kid standing outside holding up her ornament.

"That's it! How'd you get it!?"

Manny shrugged. "I found it out here after i came out of the portal."

Jenny sweatdropped.

" _Did i throw it out the window by mistake?"_ she thought.

She then shook her head and jumped down. Manny handed her the ornament and hit a button on his recaller,activating the portal again.

"Thanks. Alright,let's go." she said,wrapping a blue and purple scarf around her neck.

* * *

Jimmy was putting Christmas decorations all around his lab.

"Hey Goddard? Is the tree up yet?" He called,turning around on the ladder he was standing on.

Goddard barked in reply as her saw the tree.

"Awesome. Let's hope everyone will be in good spirits." he said,turning back to the yellow garland he was hanging.

After a few minutes one of the portals opened,startling Jimmy and causing him to fall off the ladder. He expected to hit the floor but was surprised when someone caught him.

"Sorry about that Jim,we didn't mean to startle you."

Jimmy opened his eyes,recognizing the voice. "It's fine Danny,um can you put me down?"

"Oh yeah. My bad."

Jimmy turned and saw Timmy trying not to laugh.

"Oh,don't you even."

Timmy smirked and chucked a box at him. Jimmy ducked and it landed near the tree. Timmy looked surprised.

"Not what i was aiming for but it works. By the way,it's for you smart mouth."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow,suspicious. Danny chuckled.

"Come on Jimmy. I don't think Timmy'll try anything with it. I say open it."

"Alright...fine." the boy genius replied,walking over to the box.

It was wrapped with red wrapping paper and Jimmy noticed it was covered in tape. Timmy grinned sheepishly,sitting on a couch.

"Yeah,i'm not too good at wrapping."

"That's more obvious than your teeth Turner." Jimmy laughed.

" _Oh i'm so getting him back for that comment."_ Timmy thought.

Jimmy grabbed a small pocket knife off his desk and used it to cut the paper. Once the box was out of the paper he took the top off and looked inside. He grinned at what he saw. It was an ornament shaped like a star with his symbol in it. Jimmy turned and saw Timmy grinning with his arms folded.

"Well?" he said,sounding confident.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Thanks Timmy. I like it."

Timmy shrugged. "It was kinda a shot in the dark. We're way too different so i had to wing it a bit."

Danny ruffled Timmy's hair. "That's what you do best bud."

"Hey! Knock it off weirdo!" Timmy shouted playfully,trying to get the ghost kid off him.

Jimmy laughed and facepalming,he put the ornament on his desk.

" _Timmy might be a pain in the rear sometimes but he can be nice when he tries. Although i kind of expected him to do something like this since Wanda usually nags him about giving presents and whatnot."_ he thought to himself.

What he wasn't expecting was for Manny to jump at him from underneath the desk shouting "Boo!"

"Gah! Manny! What the heck!?" Jimmy yelled,ticked off.

Manny laughed. "Man! I didn't even think that would work!"

Timmy and Danny turned to the commotion and while Timmy rolled on the couch laughing,Danny walked over.

"Manny? What was that for?"

Jimmy interrupted. "Also how did you get under there!?"

Manny held his hands out,signaling for them to back up.

"First,i did it because i thought it'd be funny and boy was i right on that one!"

"Two,he snuck under there while you were distracted."

Everyone turned to see Jenny walk into the room,face still in her hand.

"Yeah,what she said." Manny finished.

Jimmy,taking a deep breath decided to let it go. He was about to speak when he saw Jenny glancing around the room.

"Jen? What's wrong?"

Jenny looked at him and replied. "Did you invite Morgan?"

Everyone's eyes widened except for Manny. "Who the heck is that?"

Timmy's voice wavered a bit as he answered his friend.

"She's an old enemy of ours. The syndicate captured her and turned her into a slave and well...she's creepy. oh yeah and thanks to her i nearly killed Jimmy."

Manny blinked as Jimmy turned to his friend,slightly annoyed.

"You didn't have to mention that last part. Also do you still hold a grudge against her for that? I kind of thought you two made amends to some extent."

Timmy shook his head. "I don't despise her but i haven't forgiven her."

"Well,she's still a friend to us. I say we call her and invite her. At least we can say we did."

"I agree with Jen." Danny said.

Jimmy shrugged and started typing at his computer. Manny was left blinking in surprise and slight concern.

* * *

Morgan was sitting at her desk,typing away at her computer. She was on someone's live stream and was typing in the chat box. She smiled at the replies she got. She had cracked a joke and people thought it was funny. She sighed and got up and taking her earbuds out,walked over to her mirror.

She was slender fifteen year old girl with dark brown messy hair that hung in her face. Her eyes were an emerald green but didn't shine like they should. She was wearing a black Foxy T-shirt. She loved Five Nights At Freddy's after all. As well as black sweatpants. She had green nail polish on but the most defining thing was her necklace. It was purple with a cyan crescent moon on it with a red slit-pupil eye over it.

See,she'd been born with the powers of a Siren. The mythological creature. Her mother had locked them away within her to keep her safe from people who wanted it for their own but the Syndicate awakened it forcefully,which created an entity all it's own. Said abilities were the ability to use her voice and singing to do mind control,manipulation,and to send out red sound waves from her mouth. Activating these abilities now caused her to change a bit. Her hair would grow out to look like a tail and her hair would gain stripes of blue and black. Her ears would also become more animal like along with her teeth and fingernails. Which became claws. If she needed to though,she could transform herself into an actual Siren.

Her Siren form was peach colored with black fin-like wings and a black underbelly. Her chest gained a marble-type object with the same design as her necklace. She even noticed that if she was angry,her eyes would glow brighter and her singing sounded demonic and loud while her normal singing sounded soft and motherly. Even without her necklace.

She wasn't looking in the mirror to admire herself though. She was remembering her old friends. She never stopped regretting what she had done to them. Especially Timmy. They said they forgave her but,she never truly believed them.

Snapping Morgan out of her thoughts was her Re-caller. She turned to a rack where her jewelry hung and saw it vibrating. She slowly walked over and picking it up,she looked at the screen. There was a message.

It said; _Hey Morgan. It's me ,Jimmy. We're having a little Christmas party and well,you want to come? Sorry we didn't invite you earlier._

Morgan stared at her screen.

"What are the chances of that?" she said to herself. She then grinned and started typing her answer.

* * *

"You really think she'll answer?" Timmy asked the robot girl.

"I hope so. I'd like to see her again. I know you probably don't though."

Timmy sighed. "I don't know. I just don't feel like i can trust her after what she did. Even if she didn't want to do it."

"Your parents might be to blame for that Turner. They way they treat you might've contributed to that lack of trust you have in people." Jimmy put in.

Normally Timmy would glare at him for that comment but even he knew it wasn't too far off. Manny was watching the screen and alerted his friends when another message replied to Jimmy's.

 _I'd love to! I mean,if you guys really want to see me after what i did to you…_

* * *

Morgan sat on her floor,looking at the recaller and waiting for an answer. When she did she immediately read it.

 _None of us hold it against you...well,except maybe Timmy but i think you figured that. Feel free to join us,Morgan. You're our friend after all._

Morgan smiled,put on her recaller and with glowing eyes she opened a portal and lept into it.


	2. Christmas Spirit

When Morgan arrived,she was greeted to quite the sight. Jimmy was facepalming while Timmy and Manny seemed to be fighting over something. Jenny and Danny looked awkward and didn't seem to know what to do.

"Um,guys!" Morgan shouted.

The room silenced and all heads were turned to her,making her sweatdrop.

"Oh hey Morgan. You're here!" Jenny beamed,high fiving her.

"Hi Jen." Morgan replied.

Everyone else said hello except Manny. He glared at her. Morgan noticed this and questioned him.

"Hey,i've never seen you before… Who are you?"

Danny could see the idea forming in Manny's eyes.

"Manny,don't be so rude. Morgan won't try anything,right?"

Morgan looked offended and nodded quickly. "No! Why would he-"

"We told him what happened." Jimmy explained.

"Oh,well crud…" Morgan sighed.

"It's not just that! Her necklace! It's freaking me out!" Manny cried out.

"You can sense my powers,can't you?"

Manny returned the look. "Yeah,i can."

"Ditto. I could sense your belt."

"So Morgan,how're those freaky Siren powers working?" Timmy asked.

She decided to explain all that she had found out.

"Wow,so you can control your powers better now?" Jenny asked,bewildered.

Morgan nodded. "Yup and i can use my singing voice to control things and manipulate... _like before..._ "

Manny and Timmy both rolled their eyes.

"Seems fitting." Manny whispered to his blue-eye friend.

Timmy shrugged in response. Jimmy then noticed that Danny seemed distant.

"Danny? Is there something wrong?"

The ghost boy shrugged. "I know it's off topic but i was thinking about Christmas and how i used to hate it."

Eyes went wide at that statement and all eyes were on him.

"You used to hate Christmas!? Why?" Timmy asked.

"My parents used to always argue about whether Santa was real and it would always cause some kind of disaster."

Morgan rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That's stupid. Of course he's not real. It's your parents that put the presents under the tree."

Manny nodded in agreement while Timmy and Jimmy looked like they were just punched in the face.

"Are you kidding me!?" they both shouted.

Danny,Manny,and Morgan looked confused.

"I'm with them on this one." Jenny added.

" _Maybe we shouldn't have discussed this around a ten and eleven year old…"_ Morgan thought.

"I know what you all are thinking but trust me,Santa is real! I used to think he was a fairy tale too! Then...well i kinda messed up."

"That's news,not" Timmy whispered to Morgan,which caused her to laugh quietly.

Danny and Jenny glared at the two as Manny started laughing as well.

"Why don't you tell us what happened Jimmy?" Danny asked.

Jimmy rubbed his arm in embarrassment. "Um,alright if you really want to hear it."

* * *

 _See basically what happened was,it was around Christmas time and i was getting slightly annoyed at the festivities. Carl and Sheen were talking about what they wanted and i told them,_

" _Santa's not real. When i was younger i asked for a certain item and for years in a row i never got it."_

 _Sheen thought it was because i was on the Naughty list but that just made me angrier. What ended up happening was that Carl,Sheen,Cindy,Libby and I went to the North Pole so i could prove he didn't exist. We found his workshop and...um...one of my weapons went off and,well...i thought i killed Santa._

* * *

The room was silent. Timmy and Manny's eyes were wider than plates,Morgan's jaw was agape,Danny looked away and Jenny looked sympathetic.

"Long story short,i filled in for him,got my gift and found out he was alive. Yeah,so that was one heck of a Christmas…"

Manny blinked. "Wow,i thought mine were bad. Usually i don't get gifts because either the villains steal them all or because i can't choose a side...i guess it confuses either my parents or Santa or whatever. I do usually get something from my mom though."

Morgan almost wanted laugh at the irony.

"Manny,that's how i was. It's called being an Anti-hero."

Manny looked at her like she was crazy. "A what now?"

"An Anti-Hero,it's a person who's both heroic and slightly evil. From what i know,that's pretty much you in a nutshell."

Manny wondered about that. It certainly seemed to fit him. Back on topic,Timmy was shocked.

"Man,i thought i was the only one who screwed up Christmas."

"You've done it too?" Jimmy asked.

"Not just once,but twice."

Danny facepalmed. "Only you would make the same mistake twice."

Timmy glared at him. "It's not like i meant to!"

"How about you tell us already?" Manny asked.

Timmy sighed. "Fine."

* * *

 _Basically,this is what happened. The first time i messed up the holiday,was because i wished for it to be everyday. I did it because Christmas was the only time when not only did i not have to be at school but my mom and dad were home and wouldn't go anywhere. The problem with it was that Santa had to make gifts everyday and it caused my town to basically shut down._

 _The people went so far as to attack Santa directly. I went to try and fix it after the other holidays took Cosmo and Wanda,vowing to destroy him. I was able to get the kids from around the world to help me fix it in the end._

 _The other time was when me and and all the other kids got nothing we wanted. I ended up making everyone hate Santa when i wished for everyone to get and after Christmas wish. Again,i had to get the world to not blow Santa sky high._

* * *

"Woah,that's one major screw up." Manny added.

"No kidding" Timmy replied.

Morgan couldn't believe it. " _Man...and i thought this kids could do no wrong."_

She then noticed Jenny looked really unhappy.

"Hey Jen? You alright?"

Suddenly she burst from her seat. "No! Augh! The guilt is killing me!"

"Woah! Jenny,what's wrong?" Danny asked,surprised at his friend's behavior.

"Jimmy, i almost killed Santa too. I almost got rid of every holiday because a devil kid took control of me and...augh!"

"Jen! Calm down!" Jimmy shouted.

Jenny turned and walked out of the room in response,leaving her friends confused.

"She just spouted a whole lot of weird…" Manny said to himself.

"I know right?" Timmy responded,upon hearing it.

"Wait,Morgan where are you-"

Before Timmy could finish,Morgan was out of the room like a bullet.

* * *

"Jenny! Where are you!?" the girl yelled down the hall.

"Morgan?" called a voice.

Morgan looked around frantically for the voice.

"I think i'm speaking through your pendent Morgan."

She looked down at it and saw a visualization across it like it was playing music.

"Jen? Where are you?"

"I'm the next room over. What is it?"

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"I feel guilty that's why!"

"How is what you did different from Jimmy or Timmy's actions? Besides that kid had control of you. Not like you wanted Santa dead. Come on out."

Jenny walked out into the hall as she was told,her ponytails against her head like a sad animal. Morgan's green eyes flashed with sympathy.

"Come on Jen. It's okay."

"If you say so. I still hate that i did that." she responded,sighing.

"Jen,you know that's normal right?"

Jenny smiled at the girl. She liked being called Normal.

* * *

After about a half hour,the Nicktoons got back together and started celebrating again.

"So,Jimmy? Why is the tree naked?" Manny asked,sipping egg nog.

"Well, that's why i told you to bring ornaments. We're going to decorate the tree with them and possibly more if i can find them. This place is kind of a mess."

"Your lab,really? No..." Timmy said,voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ignoring bucktooth's comment,he pulled out the ornament he gave him.

"Where'd you get that Jimmy? It looks cool." Morgan asked.

Jimmy pointed at the bucktoothed kid sitting next to her.

"Really? Aw Timmy."

"Hey! I only gave him that because i was supposed to! Don't get any ideas!"

Morgan chuckled at his antics and reached into the pocket of her purple jacket.

"I brought you guys something too."

Everyone went quiet as she pulled out five gems,all different colors. One was green,one was navy blue,one was pink,one was blue,and one was orange.

"My pendent can create gems remember? Here."

Jimmy got the navy blue one,Manny got the orange one (Reminding Morgan that she only made that one minutes ago upon realizing there wasn't one for him),Jenny got the blue one,Danny got the green one,and Timmy got the pink one.

"Hey Neutron? We gonna decorate this tree or what?"

"Go ahead,I'm not stopping you."

Timmy got up and walked over to tree,attempting to hang his bracelet.

"Ugh,you got a step stool or something Neutron?"

"Yeah,hold on I'll-woah!"

A burst of red light suddenly burst from Morgan. Ribbons of energy came out of her necklace's eyes and wrapped around her. Animal-like ears came out from under her hair and said hair extended and gained black and blue stripes. The magic around her then cracked and broke off,revealing her frilled black Siren wings and her new form.

"Whoa." everyone said.

She had a faint ruby glow around her and red mist seeped from behind her eyes.

"Come here Timmy. I'll help ya."

She walked over to the boy and picked him up. Timmy had no words. Her voice suddenly seemed so comforting to him and everyone else so he let her pick him up. She levitated higher to a place where Timmy could hang his ornament.

"Go ahead. I got you."

The boy smiled at the girl who was once his enemy. "I know you do."

He carefully placed a bracelet that meant a lot to him on a sturdy branch and as he did,it started to glow softly as well as the gems the other Nicktoons were holding. Jimmy studied his and got an idea.

"Guys,hand me your gems a second."

His friends didn't get it but did what was asked of them. Jimmy grabbed the tree star topper he had and grabbed some tools. The other watched him with curiosity while Morgan and Timmy levitated,still looking at the tree.

Grinning wider,Morgan removed her pendent and placed it on a branch next to Timmy. Removing it didn't revert Morgan to normal like she thought it would.

"Hm,i guess i just have to be close to it. Odd." she wondered aloud,setting Timmy down.

"Just saying Morgan,that power is wicked,when not being used to kill us."

Morgan chuckled. "Thank you Timmy."

"Done!" Jimmy shouted.

Everyone watched as he walked toward the tree.

"Hey Turner,mind giving me some assistance?"

Timmy shrugged. "Why not. Get on my shoulders dude."

Jimmy did just that but even then,they were still not tall enough to reach the top.

"Allow us."

The two boys turned and saw Danny "Go Ghost" and Jenny activate her boosters. Jimmy and Timmy grinned as they were lifted up by the two teens. Placing the star on top,Jimmy tossed down a plug.

"Manny,plug it into that outlet behind the tree."

Manny nodded and ducked under the tree. After a minute,he found the outlet and plugged it in. He crawled out from under the tree and the star shone with the colors of the gems Jimmy inserted into the star. Jenny,Danny,Jimmy,and Manny then put their ornaments up.

Manny put up a feather that was Tiger-striped.

Jenny put up a shining silver piece of metal.

Danny put up a black crescent moon and Jimmy put Timmy's gift up.

Admiring their craft,the six kids sat down next to each other smiling. Morgan had never felt such warmth in her heart and unknowing to her,the others were thinking the same thing. Morgan's pendent began to glow again as she started harmonizing a tune. Timmy leaned at her side.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."


End file.
